stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beast
'The Friendly One' the friendly one.jpg the friendly one 1.jpg Untitled.jpg Untitled 2.jpg God Speed.jpg The Dark Looker.jpg The Chosen One.jpg new looks.jpg the friendly one also known as Flaming Brat. a stick man with no special looks. his color looks like ginger. BIOGRAPHY a person decided to make a stick men but all of them were over wrong. and then after making wrong that went wild all the time for 3 years that always broke his computer. he stopped and then jailed all stickmens he created as pop up deleter. then after 3 years he created one with ginger color and leave it to get laundry.after he left the stickmen move and did all sorts of thing even get new friends. (in the picture upward the one with green red and blue) then he even hacked the Facebook account and played with it. then the creator comes and beats him up but he had been accidently sent to the stick men world. ABBILITIES *kung fu *can use the animator's tools *totally breaking the fourth wall but only talk with letters not voice *medium intellect *can draw almost anything EX Guns Macho men *has strong will power *uses lightning color like ginger attacks (for example one of my drawing up where he kicks) WEAKNESS *can be deleted by task manager but can come back after 3 or 5 hours *it's just a stickmen *can be erased *got detected by any virus finders *killed in stick world TRIVIA is a good drawer and animator *smirks after big fights *hes a versatile type person *very trustworthy *unpredictable * if he ever goes to the movie of the stick fighter universe movie 24 he would use his new looks as his skin cause you know its a war * he got his new look from training under ground with lava and rocks that made him stronger * he looks weak but his strong and i mean it * he is 9 years old you know FORMS The Chosen One (its look is up there the slide show the one with laser eyes and flaming fist) it was like his ancestor form. the Chosen one the first stickmen created by his creator went wild and destroy the computer its a orange red color with more speed and agillity and endurance. his lightning fist and kicks turn into burning fist and kicks.with laser beam eyes this is like his main form as he always go into this form is strong guys battle and boss too. God Speed''' (its up there slide show there the blue on with blue lightning surrounding him)'' a learned form he got this by learning the art of lightning it 1/4 slower than the speed of light. (the only reason i made it 1/4 its because i didn't want to copy speed of light power it's part of my changes) '''he have color like blue lightning that surround him in this form. and he is color Blue. The Dark Looker '(up there the slide show the solo black one with triangle and spikes) '''a form where he meditates and see the future,past,and present he turns black. he stands while meditating but can't fight and he can also heal in this form. NEW LOOKS his new look is on the slide show the on with blue foot his color ginger and black hands with black fire in one hands with a scarred eye QUOTES "hmm that's very handy indeed" "Oookay....so whats this all about" "great now... wait! what hes gonna delete me!?" "if i was a cat in all of my nine lives this is the baddest... i mean worst" "do you know what friend's do no cause youe evil friend's help,they make fun,the fix your problem and now you say friend's are just small holes that make you collapse heh guess your a big hole not small a BIG ONE!!"